


Comfort in Vengeance

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mentions of loss, comfort in a way, solomon singularity mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: Short blurbs on avengers wanting to protect their master.





	Comfort in Vengeance

Most servants can be fooled. A smile so perfect it needs one in return. A laugh so light it's presence lifts the room. But they know. They can fool everyone but those who are those dark emotions incarnate. The ones whose very nature deals with the lows of humanity. They do what they can to make it better. In their own ways. They let them have their airs for the others but they'll never allow them to break alone.

* * *

A man cloaked in darkness wonders how many months ago was it that the very hands that clawed and pulled at his cloak were soft. His arms coiled around their back gripping them as tight as they wished. His lips whispering words they couldn't understand but were held onto like a lifeline amidst a tumultuous sea. They felt their world crumbling around them, their soul screamed despite their lungs unwilling to give it sound. Too young to be this tired. Too young to be this broken. Despite the evils that were released upon the world, to him they are the sole remainder from that box. That small spark of hope amidst the endless dark. And he'll tear down all of creation for causing them this pain. He does what he can, as little as he believes it is. In his mother tongue he whispers promises to burn all in their path. Things will change, you just need to wait and hope.

* * *

The pain of losing a home is always harsh. But when home is not even a place at all it can be even worse. You can't replace someone's presence. Lobo knew the pain of losing home all too well. The plains he knew we're long gone and so were his pups. It'd be near impossible to find where his children went if they even did survive. But he found solace in the small human that was howling and shaking into his fur. A young pup scared by the sudden loss of what was dear to them. He'll protect them. He couldn't protect his own kin nor his home but with this one he'll change that.

* * *

The dragon witch hovers close after the final singularity. A maelstrom barely contained. They both know how much one caster is doing to keep the association from knowing all that they've done. The fledgling master was scared despite their normal spark. They understood having to be dumbed down to a mindless puppet if it meant continuing to live. And yet the avenger was furious. The girl who saved France and the novice mage that saved the world, many parallels could be drawn and yet they will not share her fate, the witch was sure of it. She'll hunt down every single one of them and even enjoy their pathetic cries as they beg for mercy. How funny, they wouldn't have shown her master any. Her cherished master will not end like her even if the world has to burn.


End file.
